Strange Occurrences
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Inuyasha, a former juevenile delinquent trying to fix his life, saves a stranger from a fate worse than death. Thinking nothing of it or her, he lets it out of his mind. Until she starts showing up everywhere. (more inside)
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hey Guys! Don't panic, because I am STILL planning the dance for Trials of the Heart and trying to get some school work done. This is just to hold you till I can get up chapter Fifteen! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, and I promise I'm working on it. Tell me what you think alright? Enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Title: Strange Occurrences

Summary: Inuyasha, a former juvenile delinquent trying to make night with his life, saves a clumsy foreigner from a fate worse than death. He wants nothing to do with her after that night, but divine intervention keeps bringing them together in the strangest places. Why can't he escape her? And why is she so weird? Inuyasha finds himself in a tangle of lies as he tries to explain her to his friends, family, and past gang members. Kagome is a girl from Ohio, moving to the big city. When a mystery guy saves her from being raped, she is eternally grateful to him. That is, until she sees him again and he completely ignores her. Now, everywhere she looks, there he is. How come she can't escape him!?! Only god knows.

Rating: P-13 to R. I haven't decided yet.

Some Damsel

"Good night guys." Inuyasha waved bye to his friends. He had to hurry and get home before his mother had a stroke. _'21 and she still treats me like I'm 12.'_ The Chicago streets were always crowded, even at three in the morning. Work had lasted longer than he'd thought, and on top of that he had a test to exam to study for. "I could cut through the back alley on Mc. Author."

Inuyasha jumped a neighborhood fence, cursing for ruining his timberlands in the three inch snow. "Shit, I just bought these!" His complaints were cut off when he heard a small cry of protest. The sound was coming from a dimly lit alley.

Normally, he would let it pass and go about his business. What other people did on their own time was their business not his, no matter what the consequence. But for some reason this had been different. Something had been bugging him. _'Maybe it's the early Christmas spirit.'_

Another shriek got his feet running in the right direction. Hopefully he got there and a beautiful damsel in distress would be waiting for him like in every classic love story in history.

"Unhand me you brute!" A young woman struggled against three men who were currently trying to find the way to rip her out of her complicated outfit.

"Hurry up man!" the extra skinny one called out. He'd just showed up for the purse snatching. The one who was feeling up on her wanted to get a decent lay, and the bigger one holding her down was just in it for the scam. _'WHY OH WHY, did I choose to come this way?"_

"Shut up Benny. Lemme do dis!! You got what you wanted rememba". Benny looked around frantically. "But I aint tryin to go down for rape and murder one Carl." Carl whipped around smacking Benny. "Don't you EVER use my government name!!! THE name is SKULLZ!!"

"Well Skullz, dontcha think you need to let the lady go?" A deep voice came from the shadows. Skullz rolled his eyes. "What is this, a tea party? Look pal, no one invited you and this is our prize. Go play supa-save-a-hoe somewhere else!"

The Bigger brute of the three laughed. "Hey Skullz, let's show 'em how you got yo name." Skullz smiled wickedly. "Hey Benny, watch the girl." Benny took out a blade and held it to her throat.

The mystery man stepped out the shadows. "Now now fellas, I ain't tryin to fight. I'm just tryin to show you how pointless raping this woman is. First off, she has on the ugliest outfit." Big Brute and Skullz glanced back at the girl. Mystery guy had a point.

"Secondly," he continued, "She wears those old 70 bifocals, and probably is cross-eyed once you knock them off. Third, look at that figure. She ain't got one curve, not shit. Have some fuckin dignity. If you're gonna rape someone, take a little pride in it. I mean, this bitch is going to be on the 10 o'clock news and everyone in Chicago is gonna sit there and wonder who are the idiots that bothered to even look at her."

Skullz thought about this, looking back from the mystery guy to the girl. He looked at Benny, who shrugged in agreement. "He does have a point. She is pretty fugly." Skullz glanced to Big Brute who shook his head in agreement. "Aiight Benny, let 'er go. Hey, thanks man." Benny took the knife from her throat and the three men walked off.

The girl stood, trying to smooth out her mess of wrinkled clothes and curly hair. It was useless. She glanced at her so called "savior" and snorted. "I guess I should thank you."

He shrugged. "That's usually how it works." "Yeah well good luck wit that." She started to walk off, but then realized that she was lost. 'Damnit K.G. you're not getting anything done today.' She turned back to mystery man, her pride completely shattered. He smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong? Lost?"

K.G. rolled her eyes and muttered a very harsh, "yes". "What?" He put his hand to his ear. "Yes, alright?! I'm lost." Mystery man shrugged and started to walk off. "Well, good luck wit that." He disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha snickered about the situation. When he had arrived at the scene, the damsel was nothing like in the movies. She was tacky, clumsy, and rude. He had almost debated on turning back around, but he knew that would be wrong. So instead of flexing muscle, he just persuaded the bad guys to see what he saw. And once they saw it, they came in their right mind that she wasn't worth it.

He was almost at the other end of the alley when he heard a voice call out "WAIT!". Inuyasha sighed, knowing she'd follow him. He wasn't in the mood for company. He had done his good deed for the New Year and now wanted to be left alone. He turned slightly to see her running up behind him. She stopped when she reach within five feet of him, trying to catch her breath.

"Listen....I'm....sorry." she panted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward, knowing his dad would have his head if he left a girl alone in the middle of nowhere. _'I'm doing this for you old man.' _

"What's your name?" The girl looked up with a questionable look in her eyes but she answered him. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Yours?"

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Bert." It was a lie, he knew, but he surely never gave his name to a girl unless he planned on sleeping with her, and even then, he'd forget hers.

Kagome stood up straight and extended her hand. "Well, its nice meeting you Bert, and thank you for saving my life back there. I was-". Inuyasha held up his hand, and she stopped.

"Your house." "Excuse me?" "Your house, place of residence, where do you live?" Inuyasha stressed. For a northerner she sure didn't catch on fast. _'God she's slow.'_

Kagome took out a sheet of paper. "I just moved here from Ohio so I'm not sure. The lady gave me an apartment at this address but I couldn't find it."

Inuyasha took the piece of paper and read the address. _'Hope Hollow Dr. Hmm.....She's on the other side of the city!_' "Did you have a map with you when you read the directions?" he asked.

Kagome took a map out of her coat pocket and handed it to him. Inuyasha almost burst out laughing. From the way she handed it to him, he could tell that she had been reading the map backwards AND upside down.

"When did you get here?" "I got here yesterday, but I went to look out for work today at ten and have been lost ever since." Kagome replied tiredly.

"So basically you have been wondering the Chicago streets, alone, with no protection, for thirteen hours." He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

Kagome jumped back, on the verge of tears. She knew she had been stupid to come out here and try and find her own independence_. 'Who the hell am I kidding?! I can't even find my way around a kitchen!"_ Now, on top of everything else, some stranger was yelling at her too, Just like her father always did.

"I know I'm stupid for being so careless, but please, I really just want to get home." Inuyasha heard her plea and decided to back off little.

"Come on." He led her back down to the club he played at, knowing there would be cabs there. He leaned into one of the cars, dapping up the cabdriver.

"Whassup Loui. I need a favor." The cabdriver laughed. "What? Another one of your girl toys...." Loui stopped short at seeing Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "No. I need you to take her home. She's been out for thirteen hours straight."

Loui raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha nodded. "Man, you owe me for this one. Big time." Inuyasha smirked. "I know. Seeya man."

Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome, and handed her the paper. "Give this to the cabdriver. His name is Loui and he's a good friend of mine. He'll take ya home. "He handed her the map and showed her how to use it., then was off.

-

Kagome walked toward the taxi, feeling somewhat embarrassed, relieved and unusually sad. Yes, Bert had been an egotistical, cocky jerk, but he was the only person out of millions in this city willing to help her.

BEEP, BEEP!! "Come on lady! I aint got all night!!" Loui called. Kagome stumbled into the car, hurting her knee. "Ouch!"

Loui looked at her as if she were crazy. How on earth did this girl hit a parked car?! Kagome came around to the back seat and gave him the address. "Take me home sir."

As the cab pulled off, she looked out the window toward the bright buildings that lit up the sky. It didn't look as scary as it had earlier. In fact, it was the most magnificent thing she ever saw. And she had Bert to thank for that.

A/n: So how did you like the chapter? Yay or Nay? I promise to god that I'm working on the chapter 15 for Trials of the Heart. I just have school and other shit to do so it's taking a little longer. Please Review and give me an opinion. My screenname is **SouthernATLien **if you need to yell at me.

peace easy,

lazydoll


	2. Meeting again for the First time

A/n: Hello, this is chapter 2 for Strange Occurrences. Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed them! Sorry for the long ass wait, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha and Co.

Rating: Rated R. I may put a lemon in here, but there are definitely limes.

Chapter Two: Meeting again for the First time.

It was 4:30am when Kagome finally got to the apartment she had only saw once, and that was in a catalog. The place was worse than the city dump. She could here rats squirming around the room, sewage water from the faucet dripping, and from the moonlight, it looked and smelled like she was standing in the middle of a landfill of trash. Windows were shattered, and her so called "skylight" view was broken.

'_Oh Jesus, give me strength.' _She prayed.

Kagome searched the wall, finding a light switch that actually worked. Once the light shined on the situation, the rats scattered back into the wholes, and the roaches disappeared into the darkness. She almost past out at the actual sight of it. The place was a complete joke. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep here!

"I can hear daddy's mouth now." She sighed. Since she was already up, she might as well get to work. She started to pick up trash, dumping it into left over boxes, all the while, her mind on Bert. The man who had saved her life. '_Wonder if I'll ever see him again…Nah, probably not. But I wouldn't mind the pleasure. He had the most beautiful eyes…'_

Knock, Knock The tapping of wood made her jump out of her own thoughts. She turned around to see a man in her doorway. He was tall, lean with a slight build, shiny jet black hair, shady glasses, and by his facial features, a great smile. He was one of those café type of guys. Either way, he looked like he got laid more than once a week.

"Hey, I'm your Hojo Dazai, your neighbor." He smiled.

Kagome put on a weak smile, some what relieved for the company. "Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure."

"So you've moved into the ole' Jackson place huh? They've been looking for an idiot from a reject state like Ohio to rent it for years. So where you from?"

Kagome looked down at the floor and picked up a piece of trash. "It must be their lucky day, because I'm from Cleveland Ohio."

"Oh." Hojo sounded a little embarrassed for her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that.."

"No it's okay," She cut in, "I get that all the time." Kagome didn't say more as she continued to pick up trash.

Hojo didn't want to leave the meeting off on a bad note, so he decided to stick around. By Kagome's appearance, she was the all American geek. And not one of the new century geeks of today who pretend to be cool, but the classic ones with the wire rimmed glasses, dorky sweaters and played out shoes, and NO posture what so ever. But despite all that, there was something about her. She had a sense of character. _'I can work with character.'_

He started to help her pick up trash, which must have taken her by surprise because she glanced at him with a slightly impressed expression on her face. "What?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't expect you to stay that's all. Usually about this time, guys are running out of here trying to find me a beautician."

The way she kind of put herself down made him feel the slightest bit of guilt. Because if he had seen her on the street, he would have done thing any other guy would have done and escorted her to the hair salon and mall. "Why would someone do something like that?" he asked nervously.

Kagome glared at him skeptically. "You and I both know why. I don't meet the standards of Vogue Fashion or have the body of a Victoria Secret model. Like I know you wanted to crack a joke when you saw my out of control curly hair. And it's okay. I've come to accept that not everyone was made to be beautiful. If they were, there wouldn't be much need of the word now would there?"

When Hojo was about to answer, Kagome shook her head and smirked. "It was a rhetorical question."

Hojo nodded a full smile on his face. What this girl lacked in looks made up for in personality. If anyone had spent two minutes around her, they would have found her addictive, the same way he had.

"Look, you're place isn't going to be done for a while. You can stay at my place till we fix this dump." He suggested.

Kagome was in shock. _'Did he just offer me a place to stay?' _ "We? You're going to help me fix this place up?"

Hojo lifted a shoulder. "Why not? I've taken some interior decorating classes, and still managed to be perfectly comfortable with my sexuality."

For some reason, Kagome was suspicious. Guys don't just _help _unless they want something. Well, except for Bert, but he had been divine intervention. Was Hojo one too, or was he conning her?

"Look Hojo, I don't have any money, and I don't want to fuck you, so whatever.."

"HOLD UP! TIME OUT!" Hojo put up a T with his hands. "Calm down. I just want to help."

"But that's asking too much from you. I couldn't possibly…"

"Would you rather sleep on a rat infested floor?" he countered. Kagome didn't give it another thought before she whispered a low and very shy, "Thanks."

Morning

Kagome yawned, waking up in a room she didn't recognize, and then it hit her. Hojo. They had spent hours talking about everything from movies to politics, and then played a nice competitive game of TABOO. She couldn't believe she had stayed up till 7:00AM. Now it was time to start another day in hell.

Before she made any attempts to start off her day, she grabbed her diary she was so intent on finding and started her entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_When I moved to Chicago, I was expecting the best. My dreams rocketed, and my spirits soared. A life away from Ohio was just what I needed to get the attention I so desired. Then I met Bert. Granted his name wasn't Bert, but a nickname. I'm assuming his full name was Robert._

_Robert saved me from an untimely demise, despite my somewhat rude exterior. My knight and shining armor had saved me from a heinous crime that could only be committed by the male species. _

_Now, it is my wish to seek him out, and express my true gratitude. But where to find such an epic hero? I have only his name. I guess I shouldn't be so negative. Prince Charming worked with a glass slipper, Prince Eric dealt with a voice, and Aladdin only had a wish._

_Such are my thoughts. _

_December 2, 2005._

_Kagome_

Closing her diary, she got to her feet, looking around for Hojo. Since his apartment only had two rooms, it wasn't as big as hers, so there were only so many places he could be.

"Hojo?" she called out.

Kagome stopped when she heard music coming from down the hall. She slipped on her house slippers and a robe, walking the short distance to her apartment.

And there he was, with two other people helping him pick up trash and closing up all the rat wholes. One was a girl, fairly pretty beyond the average female. She sported overalls and a tank top well, hair blonde hair up in a loose blond, and her blazing blue eyes lit up her face.

"Hey girl, how ya doin? I'm Tai." She extended her hand.

Kagome took her hand and shook it. "Hello. I'm Kagome. Thanks for the help. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Tai waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I was just like you once. Lost, alone, tacky."

Kagome tried not to look offended at the backhanded compliment. "Well thanks again."

"No problem." She smiled.

The other guy took off his head phones and waved. "Names Milo. Grew up here, like it. I do pluming. I owe Hojo the favor, that's' why I'm here on my God given much needed day of rest this Saturday." Kagome nodded, deciding she liked Milo. "Hi Milo. Thanks for the help."

Milo shrugged it off and continued cleaning. Hojo walked over to Kagome, leading her out the door back to his apartment. "Wait, aren't we going to help?"

Hojo nodded. "Yes, but we're going to need some supplies, so we're going to the flea market." Kagome rolled her eyes. She hated shopping. _'Oh goody.'_

Inuyasha sat in agony as he waited on Kikyou to pick an outfit. The only reason he agreed to come, was because she said she was trying on lingerie. "Any day now!" he called out.

He hated shopping. It was near two and he had to go study for a test he had to take at three. _'Damn, school is a goddamn drag.' _

He didn't like going, except for all the chicks, but he promised his mom once he got out of jail, he'd straighten up. And this was HER idea of straighten up. School and a job. But he had a job before he went in. Hustling was an art. When selling weed crack, whatever was on the market, he was making triple his salary. There was no reason he couldn't do that now. _'Maybe I'll give Naraku a call.'_

Kikyou stepped out of the dressing room, breaking his thoughts. "Ready to go?" she asked cutely.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out the store.

"Inuyasha!" she called, running after him. When she caught up to him, he slipped him arm over her shoulder like the everyday routine.

It seemed every time he met up with Kikyou, fucked her, kissed her; he was getting just a little bit more bored with her. The only reason he had even bothered to give her ass a chance, was because she had the body of a goddess. Miroku suggested he drop her like the bad habit she is, but the service was too good. He got head whenever, wherever he wanted, and as a trade off, he put up with her constant bitching. It was a fair.

Walking down Michigan Ave wasn't a bad place. The sun was shining, and the wind blew extra hard, just the way he liked Chicago weather, and the city looked alive. So why wasn't he having fun? He glanced down at Kikyou who winked at him in return. '_Oh, almost forgot.' _

Inuyasha was about to walk into another boring shop, until a girl came tumbling to her feet, tripping over herself. He sighed and helped the girl to her feet. Surprisingly, that girl was Velma from _Scooby Doo_ in the flesh. It was Kagome. "_Ohhhhhh shit.'_

Since she and Hojo had split up to get more shopping done, Kagome was down Michigan Ave. with a map in one hand, and trying to keep grip on her hat with the other. Chicago was extremely windy today. She was headed towards the library to find out some interior decorating tips off the internet, since her computer wasn't out of the box yet.

Unlike last night's events, she had on a new face of ambition and the optimism of Dorothy. Chicago streets boasted with life and she could hardly wait to find her savoir. What would she say? As if to answer her question she turned around and spotted the last person she thought she'd ever see again.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from looking like a complete idiot when she had spotted Bert in the street. Her heart hammered against her chest and he brain went into melt down as she saw his perfect figure in the flesh. Before she knew it her feet were in motion and she had been running to him, screaming "BERT!" to the top of her lungs. She found it somewhat strange that he didn't respond to his own name, but she let it pass.

'_Maybe he couldn't hear me'_

Bert helped her to her feet and picked up one of her bags, handing it to her.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. "Bert! Hi! It's me Kagome!" Bert looked at her like she had just escape from a psychiatric ward. A very beautiful woman appeared by his side.

"Hello. I saw the fall are you alright?" she asked in a manner that clearly stated she didn't care.

Kagome smiled. "Yes thank you. I'm fine."

She turned her attention back to Bert. "I just wanted to say thanks again. Bert. I mean what you..."

"Bert?" the beauty interrupted. She glanced at Bert who lifted a shoulder and smirked. Beauty burst into fits of laughter. Kagome looked bewildered for a second.

'_Surely I couldn't have confused him for someone else. I mean those eyes…I…'_ And just like the cruel joke that it was, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her savior's name wasn't Bert, and she had just yet AGAIN made a complete jackass out of herself. Kagome's hurt gaze met Inuyasha's amused ones.

"I'm sorry. It was my mistake." She said somberly.

Kagome gave Inuyasha the most threatening glare she could before slowly walking back around the three blocks to the Flea Market. If her bad luck wasn't bad enough, she bumped into someone. That someone was carrying water. That water landed all over her.

"Holy shit lady, you just walked right into me! Are you okay?" A voice called. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. "Ouch." She moaned.

A hand came down towards her. She looked up to see one fine man, black hair in a small pony tail, great smile, three earring in his right ear, two in his left, and in hoodlum clothes.

"Here, let me help you up." He pulled her back to her feet without even trying.

Kagome dusted herself off. "Well, I think you and your water bottle have accomplished quite enough, I'm fine." Looking around for her hat, it lay lethargically in the trash can. With a sigh, she picked it out.

The man next to her looked back with a weird expression. "Lady, you bumped into me!"

Kagome ignored him, suddenly getting cold from the crisp air because she was now wet. "Fine. Whatever. If you'll excuse me…"

She walked around him, continuing down the street. Hearing mumbling in the background, she glanced back to see the assailant leaving his friends, trying to catch up to her. On instinct, she walked faster, making a right turn. Half way down the block, she heard someone call, "HEY! WAIT UP!" Upon hearing his request, she walked a little faster.

Unfortunately, he did catch up with her. "Hey, where's the fire? I didn't introduce myself. I'm Miroku." He exclaimed, half out of breath.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's wonderful Miroku. I'm glad you accomplished at least one goal in life. If nothing else, you'll at least got that name problem checked off."

Miroku's eyes furrowed together. "Some manners you have. For one, you bump into me, don't excuse yourself, two, if you're heading to the library, it's six blocks, in the OTHER direction."

Kagome halted. She knew she hadn't remembered this street. Turning around, she came face to face with Miroku. He didn't look mad, or irritated. Just concerned. It sort of made Kagome feel bad. 'No one's ever shown me genuine concern before.'

Sticking out her hand, she smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, new to the city as you can tell." Miroku gave her a bewildered look, and then smiled, relaxing. "Nice to meet you. You dropped your map when you fell back there."

Kagome blushed, embarrassed when he handed it to her. "Thank you. I start work there tomorrow, but I was going today to do some research. I'm sorry about my attitude earlier. I don't have many friends."

Miroku smirked. "I can see why. What, did you come up here thinking you had to be tough?" He rolled his eyes heaven ward when she nodded yes in response. "You have to hold your own, but not necessarily be a tyrant."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm from Cleveland Ohio. My father said I wouldn't make it far by being nice. It's not an excuse, but I had a bad accident last night." "Oh? What happened?" Miroku questioned with interest.

"Three men attacked me in an alley after I had gotten lost. One robbed me; the other held me down while the last one attempted to rape me. I was saved by some mystery man named Bert." She explained quietly, sounding foolish, leaving out the most recent event.

Miroku's eyes flashed anger. It made no sense how women were treated now days. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't we go somewhere and talk. The library is closed on Sundays anyway. No need in walking another 20 minutes."

"I'd like that." Kagome smiled. Miroku returned the gesture, noticing how beautiful her smile was.

o

The popular café called "Mugz" was crowded. Luckily, Miroku had good connections with the owner.

A lovely brown haired maiden came up to Kagome, giving the mandatory light smile. "Welcome to Mugz, I'm Sango and I'll be your waitress."

Miroku winked at the beautiful lady, making her frown slightly. "Hi Sango." He said smoothly. Sango bit the inside of her jaw, but smiled none the less. "Miroku. Come, I'll lead you to your table."

She led them to a oval table on the second floor, right above the entrance by the fireplace, giving the best view of the stage. Kagome took a seat, admiring the restaurants magnificence.

It had warm and inviting colors, like forest green, maroon, ruby read and chestnut brown. The stage floor was black, with ivy colored curtains surrounding it. For the first time since she had arrived, Kagome felt at home.

"Where did you find this place?" She asked in awe. Miroku looked around in admiration. "My grandmother owns it. I helped her build it from the ground up. It used to be an old crack building, till my grandmother bought the land."

"Oh. That's cool. And the stage?" she pointed to the enormous stage below. Miroku sighed. "She loved entertainment. So, we built it. Me and a few friends."

Kagome noticed their waitress was giving her a nasty look. "Do you and Sango have anything going on?" Miroku glanced down at the table, and then laughed it off with a fake laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"Because she's giving me a nasty look." When Miroku turned to see Sango staring, she quickly averted her gaze.

"Yeah well. Once upon a time, long ago, I was…I was…I was in love with her. She didn't return my feelings because I never got an answer back. Then I was determined to win her over. When that didn't work. I gave up. Started dating other women, and she's been a lemon ever since."

Kagome understood the feelings part. "It's like you're waiting for the shoe to drop and their hanging onto it by a thread, testing you." Miroku nodded, looking out the window. "Yeah…Plus, she's dating some guy. I don't even bother to ask anymore."

At that moment, both of them knew they were going to get along great. Miroku didn't like speaking about him and Sango. But to open up to a complete stranger so quickly was amazing.

The two were sitting peacefully, enjoying the music and each other's company. Time flew by, and before long it was 6pm. Kagome was laughing at a joke Miroku told, when someone came over to the table.

Miroku's face lit up as he spoke. "Was sup Yash. Where the hell have you been all day?" "I've been out with this little vixen right here." Indicating to Kikyou who was holding his waist.

Kagome heard the voice and her stomach leaped out of her chest, quickly facing him, she watched his face go pale. Miroku noticed Kagome's embarrassed expression, and looked between the two. "Do you two know each other?" Kagome shook her head no. "I thought his name was Bert."

Miroku started to ask as he glared at Inuyasha. "Man, you didn't…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't give my real name to strangers. I don't even know this chick."

Kikyou snickered at how dumb the tacky creature stood with embarrassment in front of them. "She's the clumsy thing that we were laughing about on the phone. She practically fell flat into the curb. Can we go now?" she mock whined, looking back at Inuyasha.

Miroku just shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou, lifting her face to his, pecking her on the lips. "Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. Later Miroku." Inuyasha threw up the peace sign, trying to control a hysterical Kikyou.

Kagome sat in shame, looking down at her plate. Miroku looked back at her with a worried expression. Sitting back down, he tried to look her in the eyes. "Kagome..?" he said slowly.

Kagome turned her attention to the window, quickly wiping away a tear hoping Miroku didn't see. "I'm fine." Grabbing her hat, purse, and map Kagome slip out of the seat, and stood up.

"I should get going. Thank for the coffee Miroku. It was nice meeting you." She rushed down the stairs and out the door in three seconds. Miroku didn't have time to catch up with her, because she was half way gone.

Kagome stomped into her empty, clean loft on the far side of Marshville and 3rd. The neighborhood was a little rough, but it was all she could afford at the time. The loft matched her personality perfectly. Hideous on the outside, but beautiful on the inside. And that's all that counted.

She spotted the note on her door.

_Went out to a place called "Rocks". We tried to wait on you, but you never came back. Tell you all about it, when I come back. Tai left her number down at the bottom and demanded you call her. Milo said, "love peace, and onion rings." I'll talk see you later. _

_ 3 _

_Hojo._

Kagome smiled slightly at hearing the that Tai wanted to talk to her. Then she frowned. Maybe Tai wanted to change her into another Kikyou. Someone who walked around with a fake smile on her face getting by on only her looks. She had nothing to prove to these people. People she just met.

"Not proving anything to anyone." She said in a whisper. She knew why Inuyasha disowned any knowledge of saving her. It was because of her appearance. She _thought _he was different. She _thought _he would see what she saw. That clothes didn't matter.

"I guess I was wrong." Kagome muttered, running her bath. On the window seal, she heard meowing. A cat stood outside, it's breath fogging up the window. Surely it was cold. Having a heart of gold, she walked over to the window and let the cat in.

The cat jumped in, and onto the plush white rug she had put down. The cat was beautiful. Golden eyes, and black and grey tiger strips. "You're the famous Egyptian." Kagome mumbled, noting the cat's heritage.

Picking it up, she saw that it was a boy. "So, what shall we call you?" The cat purred as Kagome stroked him. "How about Midnight. Would you like that name?" Midnight meowed as if knowing that's what she would be calling him.

Kagome put that cat down and ran her bath water. Slipping down in it, she drifted off to a world where she could be happy.

A/n: Okay-So now we gather that Inuyasha is an ass. I just wanted to get the preliminaries of Kagome's life out of the way. Next chapter is going to be about Inuyasha's life, college and Kagome's job. Once again, Kagome will be humiliated, but it won't be at the expense of Inuyasha this time. I introduce his mother, Myouga, and some more people. Hope everyone liked the chapter! Please Review!

Lazydoll06


	3. Warming up

**A/n: Wow...I don't even have an explanation. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review.**

Chapter Three.

Inuyasha woke up with a stretch. He didn't get much sleep last night. His mind doing flips over the girl from last night. Her face was drilled into his head and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

Kikyou ragged on her last night for hours. From the way she dressed to that stupid expression on her face when he disclaimed any previous encounters. Now it was haunting him.

Glancing at his clock, he cursed. "Damn, I'm late." Rolling out of the bed, he dashed to his shower, doing a quick but effective wash. Dressing in his regular baggy clothing, he went to his lovely 74 Transam. With Midnight Purple exterior and red interior, it was a complete babe magnet.

Throwing his backpack in the passenger's seat, he geared it in reverse and backed out the driveway before his mother came screaming out the house. Music blasted through the speakers as he cruised along the empty streets.

"DAMN!" He cursed, forgetting he had to purchase a book at the Library. Making a U-turn making a right. In ten minutes he had arrived at the library, running in.

One thing about the library was it was always open. '_Don't they ever go home?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Hello?" He called out in a hurry. There was a desk clerk over to the left. He walked over, and stood there, trying to be patient. When she continued not to notice him he got agitated. "HELLO?!" he practically screamed.

The desk clerk jumped, turning around. Inuyasha's eyes bulged. It was the girl from last night! There was no way in hell that this could be happening. She was obviously thinking the same thing, her eyes darting for an escape.

"Oh I don't believe this shit!! Look, I'll make this simple on both of us. I purchased a book here three days ago and I need it. Has it come in?" He noticed her ridiculous tan trousers and suspenders that didn't match her orange tie and off white shirt. '_Does she dress in the dark?'_

Kagome took a breath. Of all places, she didn't expect to see him here. "Shouldn't you be out selling drugs or something like the rest of the low lives?" she sneered. Inuyasha growled, but kept a cool tone. "Is the book here or not?"

Kagome checked into the computer. "What's your last name?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Why, you stalking me now?" "No you ass. I need it for the computer." She shot back.

Inuyasha sighed. "Sakamoto." Kagome typed it in, and sure enough, the book was there. What was surprising was the type of book. "You read 5th century Angelo-Saxon literature? Wait, scratch that. You can read period?!"

Inuyasha sucked his teeth, ignoring the smart comment and nodded. "Yeah. I like Beowulf. And I have to write a 10 page essay on it by next week." Kagome smiled down at the keys. "I figured you were the type to like that. I'm very into Greek Mythology and literature."

"What's your favorite story?" he asked now interested. Kagome glanced at him, and then shook her head no. "Doesn't matter. Um…your book will be in next week." She said closing the discussion.

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical stare, shrugged it off walked towards the door. "And not that it's any of your damn business, but I've been an honors English student for the past six years. So, yeah, it sort of requires a little reading."

Kagome could say nothing as she unintentionally watched his butt. When she did realize, she blushed and went back to work, saying over and over that he was a bum, and she didn't like bums.

Inuyasha sat through a three hour class and had accomplished nothing. That Kagome girl had been on his mind. Her eyes, hair, smell, and her smart mouth. She intrigued him. No, she wasn't a looker, but his mother would do flips of joy if she saw them together.

"Like that would ever happen." He muttered to himself. His reputation on the streets just wouldn't allow it. Kikyou was more of his type. She was smart, sexy, and made him look good. '_Plus, she knows when to keep her mouth shut.' _

The bell rung and he hopped out of his desk, dashing out of the car. If the lord permits, he wouldn't have to worry about the little nerd ever again.

0

Pulling into his driveway, Inuyasha got out of the car to see his mother shoveling snow. "Ma, what the hell are you doing?" he nearly shouted. Sick people weren't supposed to be out in damn near zero degree weather, shoveling snow.

The woman of silk ebony hair, and gentle hazel golden eyes, glared back at him with a deep frown. Arisa never liked her son's choice of words. "Inuyasha, have you lost your mind? Just who in the hell are you talking to like that?!" She screamed, irritated.

Inuyasha sighed. His mother was a constant hypocrite. "Ma, it's below 50 out here." Arisa smirked. "Well I knew you weren't going to shovel out the driveway anytime soon so I decided to get some work done."

"Have you forgotten about your weak state?" he asked sadly. Arisa puffed. "I'm sick, Inuyasha, not dead. Where have you been all morning?"

"School." He replied simply. Arisa paused in her shoveling. "And where else?" she asked cautiously. Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "No where. Go inside. I'll finish this up." Not giving her a chance to argue, he took the shovel out her hands and started digging in the mounds of white powder.

Arisa went as far as the steps, watching her son shovel snow. '_Please don't let him get back into trouble.' _ She closed her eyes, taking in the afternoon air, and walked into the house.

In no time, Inuyasha had the whole driveway shoveled. His cell phone rang out of his coat pocket. Without even thinking about it, he answered.

"Yeah"

_Hey sweetie! What are we doing tonight? _ Kikyou's voice came out through the other end. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"I don't know Kikyou. I'm kind of busy tonight."

_Oh Inu-baby. I wanted us to go to the winter festival tonight. _

The Chicago Winter Festival was something, no one missed. It started on the 3rd of December to represent the three wise men. Unfortunately, every girl in Illinois thought it was the most romantic thing since Valentines Day. In truth, he didn't mind going. But he wasn't in the mood for wasting money on Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I'll see. I have some business to take care of."

_Fine. Whatever. _

"Don't get all dramatic."

_Well how am I suppose to act when you don't even want to spend the second best day of December with your own girlfriend?!_

Just to shut her up, Inuyasha gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

_Really?! Oh Inuyasha honey you won't forget it! I'll make it up to you I promise!_

"You damn well better." He hung up the phone, pissed that he had to work over time to pay off for this night. Taking out his cell phone, he called Loui.

000

Tai twirled in front of the mirror for the tenth time. Kagome sat in pure agony. "We've been here for over an hour Tai. Can we go?" She complained.

Tai shook her head no. "We're not leaving this store till you pick out something. The Winter Festival is the best place to meet guys. And I want to look perfect."

"You already look perfect." Kagome muttered under her breath. What was with these people? Was everything a dating service? '_We never did this stuff back home. Daddy wouldn't let me be apart of such nonsense.'_

On thinking of her father's opinion Kagome stood from her chair. Her father had been controlling every aspect of her life since she turned 13, and she wouldn't let him do it, now that she was over 20,000 miles away.

"Fine. I'll get something." Kagome declared. Tai jumped up and down. "Thank god! What color represents you for Christmas?" Kagome shrugged. She didn't know anything about shopping.

"I have no idea. No white. I'm too clumsy for that." Tai nodded. At least the girl was honest. "We can work on that. You just need heels." She encouraged with enthusiasm. Kagome looked unsure.

"No, I couldn't." Kagome waved her hands in protest. Tai smirked. "You can and will. Come on. Let's get to shopping."

0000Winter Festival000

The night sky lit up the streets, and everything else that surrounded the enormous park. Inuyasha had seen it a thousand times. "Mom would love this." He said to himself. Dressed in All black, with his classic timberlands, he was one handsome bachelor. Kikyou, beside him, dressed in her sexy white fleece sweater, and matching skirt with the slits down the slide complimented with the fur at the end.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go skating." She smiled. Inuyasha smiled, trying to get into the spirit. '_No sense of crying over spilled milk.'_

The two made their way over to the frozen lake, putting on their skates, and pretty soon gliding on the ice.

Kikyou skated gracefully, smiling back at Inuyasha seductively. Inuyasha laughed. "Damn if she ain't fine." He said to himself. A noise caught his attention.

Looking to his right, he saw a group of people about his age. The girl had fallen, and the group was laughing hysterically as she attempted to pick herself up. When she fell again, he found himself laughing.

Kikyou skated back up to him, grabbing her attention. "Come on!" she demanded. "The Christmas song Contest is starting!" She said excitedly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She won every year!

000—Kagome----000

"Ouch!" Kagome moaned, falling on the ice a second time. Hojo sniggered. "Here. Let me help you." Bending down, he made eye contact with Kagome, and for a second, there was a pause.

Breaking the spell, Kagome blushed looking away. She was given a complete make over, and she wasn't sure if she liked the attention. Her hair was soft and silky, and short. Now shoulder layered in shoulder length with a bronze tint, she couldn't believe how nice she had looked.

Her eyebrows had been arched into a thing of beauty, apart from the bush wrecks they were before. Tai replaced her glasses with contacts, and now she was Cinderella ready for the Ball of Life.

Her clothes were a little much. Dressed in red, she sported a skin tight turtle, and white baggy pants, with shiny leather knee-high spiked boots. She was Santa Clause in the flesh.

She had gotten a lot of cat calls too. That was new as well. But it was all good. She was happy with it. Most it anyways. She wasn't mad because Tai said she only had to wear it for one night.

Tai grabbed her arms. "Come on. I want to watch the Christmas performances."

"Christmas performances?" Kagome asked questionably. Milo sighed. "Same bitch wins every year. Kikyou Akimoto. I'm so sick of hearing jingle bell rock, I could puke."

Hojo and Tai laughed. Leave it to Milo to be negative. Kagome's ears were on full alert when the name Kikyou came from Milo's lips. "I want to see this Kikyou. Surely, she must be good if she wins every year."

Hojo took her hand. "If you must see, let's go." Kagome nodded, grateful to get off the ice.

00---00

Miroku stood next to some of his friends. Out the corner of his eyes, he watched Inuyasha smirk at the sexy performance given by Kikyou. '_She grows sluttier every year.'_

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a beautiful woman behind him, smiling brightly. He recognized the smile instantly. "Kagome?!" he said shocked.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi Miroku! Nice seeing again." Miroku smiled when she released him. "Likewise. Last time, we sorta left on a bad note."

Kagome waved it off. "I'm fine. I'm going to be in the singing competition." Not only Miroku, but Hojo, Tai, and Milo were in shock. Tai walked up behind her. "Are you serious? I didn't know you sang!"

Kagome gleamed. "I don't." Miroku stared at Tai, which she returned. "Hi." She said sweetly to him. "I'm Kagome's friend Tai." "Miroku." He smiled.

Milo coughed, getting everyone's attention. Turning to Miroku, he extended his hand which Miroku shook. "I'm Milo. And the fella behind me is Hojo." Miroku nodded to him and Hojo who smiled back.

"I'm Miroku. Kagome, these people have been known to boo folks off the stage." He explained. Hojo shrugged. "I think it's time for a new winner. I'm sick of Jingle Bell Rock."

Tai and Hojo gave each other a high-five. "Come on, lets go sign Kagome up."

00----00

Kikyou curtsied as the crowd's loud applause erupted from the stage. She smirked at Sango, handing her the mike. "The best always wins." She sneered arrogantly. Sango sucked her teeth. "I'm sure."

Looking at the list, she was surprised to see one more entry. Recognizing the name, she frowned. "Miroku's new toy." Going on to the stage, she smiled at the audience. "I know this is usually where I announce the winner, but it seems we have one more entry. Everyone, please welcome Kagome Higurashi!"

The audience gave a small around of applause. Kikyou stood next to Inuyasha, heated. "Who does that tramp think she is?!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Was that the same Velma from the library?! The same chick Miroku was with last night?

"What the fuck?! Is she following me?" He scowled. Spotting Miroku coming over, he growled. "Miroku, what the hell is your girlfriend doing here?" he shouted.

Miroku shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend. And She wanted to compete." Inuyasha just shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable." Kikyou was still mad. "She won't beat me. I should throw snow at that little crack head's face. Who is she anyways?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know." He said honestly. The crowd quieted as the music came on.

Kagome stared out at the crowd, spotting her friends sitting next to Miroku, who was sitting next to Kikyou, who was shitting next to a pissed…'_Inuyasha'_ . She felt like an idiot. Nervous as hell, she knew she had to get a song out of her head.

"Okay, I can do this." She whispered, taking a deep breath. The Maestro said the band didn't know her song, so she'd have to sing for them, and they'd follow.

_Oh, ooh, oh, uh  
Ooh, oh yea-yeah, oh, ooh, ah_

You'll be my New Year's Day, my Valentine  
Now I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine  
You'll be my April Fool, my Mardi Gras  
The music on my tongue when I sing fa la la

You'll be my flower child, in the month of May  
My sunny summer lover on my holiday  
You'll be my autumn leaves, my Halloween  
The winter snow and everything that's in between  
This year I'm gonna take you home  
This year I don't wanna be alone

This year, this Christmas together  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
This year we've learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, oh  
Just love this Christmas, this year

Oh, you'll be my spring ahead, my fall behind  
The shimmy on my hips oh when I, bump and grind  
You'll be my Santa Boy, all dressed in red  
And ride that little reindeer all through my head  
Oh, ooh, here we go, oh yeah  
This year I'm gonna take you home  
This year I don't wanna be alone

This year, this Christmas together  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
This year we've learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, oh  
Just love this Christmas, this year

This year I'll pray for you, uh  
And I thank God for you  
Just wanna be with you  
This year that's all I wanna do

Day by day, I'm gonna get my way  
This year I'll pray for you  
The seasons turn, I've got a lot to learn  
And I thank God for you  
Now this year I'm gonna, gonna, gonna take you home  
Cause I don't wanna be alone

This year, this Christmas together  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
Now this year we have learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, oh  
Just love ooh oh  
This year we have learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, oh  
Just love this Christmas, this year

Kagome smiled at the crowd whom gave her a standing ovation. Miroku whistled. Tai and Milo's rants could be heard over the noise, seeing as though they were the loudest.

She stole a glance at Kikyou who was extremely pissed off. Inuyasha on the other hand looked bored. He gave a slow, uncaring hand clap, grabbed Kikyou's arm, and they left.

For some reason, Kagome was upset. Was the song not good enough? Turning to Sango, She smiled at a shocked Sango, handing her the mike and walked off the stage.

Her friends all swarmed around her at once. "Where the hell did you learn that?!" Tai screamed. Hojo wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and they all walked off, singing her praises.

000---000

Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and just sat in his car, not ready to get out. It seemed that this Kagome chick had more to her than he saw. And she was hanging around with his best friend.

Kikyou had racked his brain out, screaming insults about the girl who beat her at her own talent show. In truth, he was sort of glad Velma won. She was like a breath of fresh air.

A buzzing noise made him jump, forgetting he had on his pager. He looked down at the number. [Miroku came up.

Taking out his cell phone, he called him. "Yeah Miroku."

_Come down to Mugz_

"Not tonight man, I'm already at home."

_Get your ass down here. We gotta talk._

"About what?"

_Come to Mugz and find out. _

Miroku hung up in his face. Inuyasha sighed, starting the engine. Damn, this was turning out to be a long night.

00-00

Kagome sat, sipping her java as Miroku made his phone calls.

She had gone home and changed back into her comfortable pumpkin of a non labeled vintage long sleeve parka and a puke green shaggy dress, sheep skin ugs. Her glasses were back to the traditional geek rectangles.

And even after she had changed back, Miroku had still invited her to come hang with him at Mugz for the performances on open mike night. Hojo, Tai, and Milo passed, being a little tired of the cold.

When he came back, she smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the invite." Miroku nodded. "You're welcome. The ice queen seems to have melted into a flower child."

Kagome shrugged lightly. "I'm not really open to strangers here. Too many people who are hateful, disrespectful and cruel." "But there are still a few good guys around." Miroku joked.

The open mike nights were fun. Miroku and Kagome sat by the fireplace, watching the entertainment.

One girl called "Flow" rapped about her life as a hustler. Most of the crowd loved it. A few found it musically delighting. Then there was a man named Kevin who sung 'Chariot.' Needless to say it was beautiful.

But all the fun and excitement left for Kagome the moment a familiar shadow hung over her. She felt his deadly gaze and heard his annoyed breaths. She glanced upward to confirm her prediction.

Inuyasha sighed. Not wanting to argue with Miroku that second, he took a seat, waiting for the coffee he ordered from Sango on the way in. When she came up with it, she frowned deeply, seeing Miroku's arm around Kagome.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She snapped, getting his attention. Miroku rolled his eyes, but was polite as ever. "Sure thing." Getting up, the two walked down stairs, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

000---000

Sango threw down her tab. "Miroku, is this supposed to be some kind of game?!"

Miroku said, "No. Sango, I'm here because my grandmother owns this place, and I like being here."

"So you bring your little pets in to join you!" She screamed.

Miroku frowned. "What difference does it make? You didn't want me remember, and you have a boyfriend."

At that, Sango shut her face. Miroku just sighed and walked off to the patio, trying to get some fresh air. '_I swear she's more complicated than a damn word search.'_

Sango had rejected him, and it hurt. Why couldn't he move on? She certainly had.

0000---0000

Kagome continued to stare at the stage. A man was juggling while telling a story, but she didn't hear it. All she heard was Inuyasha's breathing, and how calm it sounded.

"So, um...how's your girlfriend?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha gave her a questionable glance with a raised eyebrow. "She's fine." He said in a short sentence, killing any chance of conversation.

Kagome didn't want to be near him. Inuyasha was a rude, pig of a person who made fun of others who weren't like him. _'So why do I keep finding him?'_

Reaching for the sugar, her clumsy fingers knocked it over. Most of it landed on the table and Inuyasha's lap. Kagome gasped, thinking he was going to hit her.

"I'm sorry. Um, I'll go get something for the mess." She began to panic as she stumbled out the booth. Inuyasha just sighed, hoping she didn't kill herself trying to make reparations.

When she came back, she began to wipe the sugar off the table and tossed it in the fire. Inuyasha silently began to help her. Kagome didn't say anything but was grateful that he hadn't screamed at her like most people did all her life.

When the mess was clean, the two sat back down. Kagome fidgeted with her scarf. "T-Thank you." She softly stumbled over her words. Inuyasha looked directly at her for the first time all night.

Ever so slowly, he raised his hands up to her hair, taking it out of the sloppy ponytail, watching it fall beautifully around her face. He then removed her glasses, setting it on the table. From there he just stared, amazed that this was the same girl from the winter festival, just in disguise.

"You're welcome." Taking his hand back, he watched the rest of the performance without looking at her.

**a/n: end of chapter three! I'll be back with more! Please review!!**


End file.
